


Steven's Day Out

by AceyEnn



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, POV Second Person, Siblinglike relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceyEnn/pseuds/AceyEnn
Summary: Amethyst decides to take Steven out to do something fun for the day.





	Steven's Day Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is a VERY belated birthday gift for my wonderful and amazing girlfriend, who wanted something cute and fun with Amethyst! Hope this delivers, my darling. <3

“Hey, Steven, wanna go do somethin’ fun today?”

Steven rubs the sleep from his eyes. “Amethyst,” he groans, “it’s only…” He pauses to look at the clock on his bedside table, and his eyes widen. “...10 in the morning?”

You snort. “Eeyup. Rise and shine, sleepyhead!”

You ruffle his hair, and he laughs. “Guess that’s what I get for staying up all night playing video games…”

“Heh, yeah. Did you beat the game, at least?”

“Nah. Still struggling against that final boss.”

“Well, I can help with that later, if you need.” You grin wickedly. “On the condition that you hang out with me today. I mean, we’ve had a stressful coupl’a weeks, don’t you wanna go out and have fun?”

Steven nods. “That does sound pretty nice...gimme a bit to get ready for the day, ‘kay?”

“Gotcha.”

—

Steven’s ready pretty quickly. You can’t help but be grateful that the barn’s been rebuilt ( _ thanks, Bismuth _ ) and Peridot isn’t living in the bathroom anymore, because you don’t even  _ want _ to know how long it would take him to go about his morning routine with her in there. 

Well, okay, you already do know. For weeks, it took him a good hour and a half just to shower and brush his teeth--that is, when he was able to get her to leave him in peace long enough at all. So yeah. You love Peridot, you really do, but you’re glad she’s found a less inconvenient place to live.

As it is, Steven’s out in under half an hour, dressed and ready to face the day. “Got any plans?” he asks, smiling broadly.

“I’m leavin’ that up to you,” you respond with a shrug. “Anything you’ve been dying to do?”

“Well, actually...Connie was telling me about this really cool history museum she went to on a field trip, and I’ve  _ really  _ been hoping to go someday. That sound good to you?”

“A  _ museum _ ? Really?”

Steven’s face falls, and you can’t have  _ that _ —you promised him a fun day out, and you  _ did  _ say he could pick. “Alrighty. Museum it is.”

“Yay! This is gonna be so cool, Amethyst!”

You can’t help but smile.

—

Greg offers the two of you a ride, but you have a better idea. “Sorry, Greg,” you tell him, “but we’re gonna travel in  _ style _ today.”

“Amethyst,” says Steven, “I don’t think riding Lion there is such a good idea. He’s not the most reliable method of--”

You snort, cutting him off. “Who said anything about  _ Lion _ ?”

And in a matter of seconds, you’ve shapeshifted into a helicopter. You’ll never admit it to anyone, but you actually read a bunch of Pearl’s aviation books. You wanted to be a  _ functioning _ helicopter--and you are. (Mentally, you thank Pearl for having those books just lying around.)

“Sweet!” Steven exclaims, climbing into the cockpit, if it really counts as such. “Uh...need directions?”

You’d shrug, but you don’t currently have  _ shoulders _ , so instead you just let out a noncommittal sound.

“You’ve...never been there before, right?” he continues.

“Do you really think I would have ever voluntarily gone to a museum without  _ you _ ?”

“...Yeah, fair enough. I’ll open up the GPS, I don’t want us to get there  _ too _ late in the day.”

“Aight.”

And you’re off.

“Okay,” Steven informs you, “the museum is in Bayburg, and that’s...about twenty miles away. Just north of Beach City.”

“‘Kay. Holler if you see it?”

“I’ll keep my eye out.”

After getting lost multiple times, to Steven’s obvious annoyance, the two of you eventually arrive at the Delmarva Museum Of History. It’s a big building, with columns in front and a large set of steps--which Steven floats to the top of in a single bound as soon as you’ve shifted back to your default form, to the apparent bafflement of several passersby.

“Showoff!” you call as you run up the stairs, laughing all the way.

The line for tickets isn’t too terribly long. You’re in before you know it. 

And it’s  _ huge _ .

You have a feeling this is going to be a long day.

—

“Hey, Amethyst!” Steven calls out, gesturing you over. He looks excited, but...a little confused at the same time.

As you walk over, you can see that he’s standing by a painting of the Founding Fathers. He squints a bit.

“Is that Pearl?”

Sure enough, there’s Pearl, right there in the painting. She’s dressed in menswear, and her hair is curled and pulled back, but there’s no mistaking who it is. Not with that nose of hers.

(And her gem is visible, of course. There’s that too.)

“Yup,” you respond.

“So...does this mean Pearl is one of the Founding Fathers?” He pauses. “Founding...Mothers?”

“Yeah. We’ve gotten involved in a  _ lot _ .” You smile fondly at the memories, the memories rushing back to you. “Did you know that your mom dated Alexander Hamilton at one point?”

“...No?”

“Well, she did.”

“Somehow,” Steven sighs, “that’s less surprising to me than it probably should be.”

He looks back at the painting. “I think Connie mentioned seeing you guys in some of the pictures,” he adds. “It’s...kind of weird to think about.”

“I mean, we’re basically immortal. It’s not  _ that _ weird.”

“I  _ guess _ . But that’s  _ also _ kinda weird to think about.”

You’re not entirely sure what to say to that. You suppose that it  _ would _ be a strange concept for a squishy meat-creature like Steven.

“So…” you finally say, “wanna see the rest of the museum?”

His eyes light up. “Yeah!”

“Sweet. Let’s go.”

\---

“Ugh,” you grumble, “why does  _ everyone  _ who has  _ ever _ sculpted, painted, drawn, or cosplayed Cleopatra get her totally wrong?” You had no idea historical inaccuracies could bother you so much, but this bust is  _ really  _ starting to piss you off.

Steven, previously transfixed by the sculpture, looks over at you. “Probably because none of them were alive when she was.”

“Yeah, yeah, I  _ know _ , it’s just annoying. Like, I met her, and—”

“Oh, oh! I have an idea!”

You raise an eyebrow. “Yeah?”

“You could show me what she really looked like!”

You snicker at that. “Yeah, I could do that.” Your form shifts, and you  _ wish _ you could get her coloration right, but that’s the one aspect of shapeshifting you don’t think you can ever master.

“Huh,” Steven says. “Not really what I expected, but you  _ did _ say everyone got her wrong…”

He stands there for a moment, lost in thought, and you’re a bit worried that he’s upset about something until he speaks again. “You should get Vidalia to paint an  _ accurate _ Cleopatra! That would be so cool!”

You’d never thought of that, but the idea is far from unappealing. You’ve always loved modeling for Vidalia, and she might think it’s a cool idea too. 

You shift back to your usual form, and say, “Wanna go do that instead of this?” You’re mostly joking--you  _ told _ Steven you’d take him out for a day at the museum, and you’re not about to go back on that--but then Steven smiles broadly.

“That actually sounds  _ really _ fun. And...if I wanna learn stuff about history, I can always ask you or one of the other Gems! You guys know it best, right?”

“Heck yeah we do! Wanna hit the gift shop first, though?”

“Definitely!”

\---

The trip back to Beach City is quicker than the trip to the museum, if only because you actually know where you’re going now. 

You land in front of Vidalia’s house, and Steven hops out, a large plush wooly mammoth in his arms. (“Those babies were  _ so _ much fun to ride, man,” you’d noted as he paid, to the clerk’s apparent bafflement.

In your defense, though, they totally were.) 

“Eyyyy, Vidalia!” you shout, pulling the tarp in front of the garage aside.

“Gimme a sec!” you hear her call back. About a minute later, she pops out into the garage.

“Sorry,” she says, “was busy getting dinner ready. You guys like chili?”

You and Steven grin at each other. “Yeah we do!” you respond.

“Well, if you’d like to join us, we’d be happy to have you! Yellowtail’s back in town, Amethyst, I don’t know if you’ve actually met him…”

Come to think of it, you’re not sure you have. And now seems like a fantastic time.

Steven nods. “We’d love that,” he tells Vidalia with a smile. “And afterwards...well, Amethyst and I had this idea for a painting, if you wanted to…”

“Kiddo, I am  _ always _ down to paint Amethyst,” Vidalia says warmly. “C’mon inside and you can tell me about your idea over a bowl of chili.”

You smile as you walk inside. You wanted to give Steven a fun time, and if his demeanor is any indication, you’ve succeeded. And that feels pretty good.

Maybe tonight you’ll help him beat that final boss.


End file.
